(Don't) Push It Down
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: A delayed flight changes everything. This is a McDanno story. Not sure what to tag it. I guess romance might cover it. Because they get there eventually...
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a little rough and treading into unfamiliar territory for me. But a special someone needs a pick-me-up and she loves this fic. So...that's all that matters!**_

 _ **This is set some time BLT (Before Liver Transplant). Does it really matter? Enjoy the show...**_

* * *

He was running late. A text to Danny apologizing had gone unanswered. That meant his partner was probably pissed. Their plans had already been rescheduled twice that week. Steve figured he'd better actually pay for the pizza this time.

He pulled into the driveway, quickly quieting the engine. The front room was dimly lit. Maybe Danny was in the kitchen. He made sure he had some cash in his wallet before exiting the truck. Twenty bucks ought to cover dinner. Pleased with himself, Steve opened the door with his set of keys and was just about to announce his presence when he heard it.

 _The unmistakable sounds of sex._

He froze.

Amber must be there. _Shit._

His cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. He tried not to listen, but he just couldn't help himself.

He'd never heard his best friend like this before. Well, maybe his pleasure at a good slice of pizza came close. But not quite like this. It was mesmerizing.

And then Amber cried out too. Danny was obviously doing something she liked.

Steve flushed again but this time it wasn't embarrassment. He had to adjust his cargos ever so much.

 _Oh God_. He was turned on by his partner having sex. More moans from Amber - he'd never call her Melissa - and then Danny. Words he couldn't quite make out. Steve got lost for a few seconds just listening.

 _Holy shit_ did he feel dirty. He'd need a shower after this. Or maybe even the hose.

Spinning around, he let himself out, praying Danny hadn't heard him.

He fumbled with his keys, dropping them on the pavement. His pants proved way too tight for his current situation as he crouched with a groan. _Man, sometimes he hated his body._ Steve snatched the keys from the ground, swearing under his breath.

He thought of unsexy things like lima beans and - _what the fuck was wrong with him?_ _Lima beans_? He was losing his mind. He could hear his friend in his head, calling him an idiot. And then he flashed back to Danny moaning with pleasure. He'd never be able to eat lunch with his partner again.

Steve flung the door open and climbed into his vehicle. Sitting was uncomfortable, so he reclined the truck seat back. This adjustment helped but it wasn't enough. He undid the buttons on his pants, fingers lingering over his growing problem.

Leaning back with a sigh, Steve pushed against his hand. _Fuck he was hard_.

Thankful the neighborhood was dark and deserted on this rainy weeknight, he gave himself a squeeze. Then he cursed Amber for being there. She was supposed to be on a business trip back to the mainland. Not here having hot sex with his partner.

Now he found himself kinda jealous and extremely in need of release. He squeezed his dick again.

He couldn't sit there in Danny's driveway and jerk off. That was just – it was insane and childish. He was an adult, not a hypersexual teenager. He could push down this feeling, albeit an incredibly intense one, and drive home. By the time he got there and took a shower, he would be fine.

Part of him didn't want to wait though. Cool fingers slipped beneath the thin fabric of his boxers to find the warm flesh waiting there. He shivered at his own touch and Danny and Amber went another round in his overheated mind again. Steve closed his eyes and started the truck.

He would limp home, wait about thirty minutes and then come back with snacks and beer. _Plenty of beer_. He'd need it to erase what he'd overheard. He wasn't a moron; he knew Danny and Amber had sex in that house, probably numerous times. Gabby too.

For some reason, the thought drove him absolutely out of his mind on this misty, cool evening. He pushed down again, throbbing flesh straining against the constraints of convention and decency.

No he would not jerk off in his truck. He could control himself.

 _God, it was so tempting._

Steve traced his length with greedy fingers, giving himself a few strokes for good measure. Do this too many times and he'd have a mess to clean up. He knew he had to stop it so he focused on adjusting and readjusting, shifting his weight as he backed out of the driveway. His balls felt like they might explode, trapped as they were.

He needed to hurry. Yet, not so fast that he might get pulled over and have to whip out his badge. He couldn't risk being seen with his pants undone, flag flying. But right about now, Steve could not put himself back together.

/././

Danny had heard the door. Steve was early for once. He couldn't believe his luck tonight.

Amber had been unexpected. Her flight was delayed, and she'd thought it was an excellent idea to stop by and say good bye. Again.

 _How could he say no?_ He'd figured they'd have a quickie, finishing before Steve arrived. It would be a lonely two weeks with his girlfriend on the mainland, so he'd take what he could get. But Amber liked to take things slow. And he wasn't one to turn down foreplay, especially when it was focused on him.

Danny was enjoying his going away present, and he hoped Steve would leave and come back later, do the polite thing. He didn't want him out there lingering, listening. Just the thought of his partner in his living room did unfamiliar things to him. He picked up the pace, and the sudden burst of energy wasn't lost on his bedmate either.

Amber grabbed his ass, pushing up against him, burying him deeper. Her breathing signaled she was working on a big one. Ever the generous lover, he angled himself just right, hoping to hit that special spot. Then suddenly she cried out, everything squeezing him harder, fingernails digging into his shoulder and back, and he lost all train of thought.

* * *

 ** _More to come..._**


	2. Chapter 2

The water was warm. His touch familiar. The thoughts fueling his frenzy were not. He ducked his head under the shower spray and fought to control his breathing, desperately wanting to enjoy what he was doing, to prolong the inevitable. Because right then the slow, smooth glide was what he needed. But the hunger for release was stronger than restraint.

Steve squeezed his dick, eyes closed and one hand bracing himself against the shower wall. Widening his stance, he surrendered to the primal, gut twisting growl that unfurled as he milked every last drop of his orgasm.

When it was over, he stood there waiting out the aftershocks, letting the water cascade over his trembling body. He needed some time to recover. _Three minute rule be damned._

/././

Danny stared up the street. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched Amber disappear. She wasn't looking in the mirror, he just knew it. This good bye wasn't a _see you later._

She'd asked him a perfectly good question. He rubbed a sore spot on his arm and remembered sage advice from his father. Never ask a question if you don't like the answer. He hadn't understood it at the time. It seemed like a trick. Why would you ask a question if you already knew the answer?

Confirmation. That's what Amber had needed. And she got it.

Maybe it was for the best. But he'd fought so hard for this relationship. No, that wasn't the whole truth either. He'd settled for this one and try as he might, he just couldn't commit 100%.

And the whole team knew it now. Danny couldn't say those three simple words.

 _What the hell was the matter with him?_ Amber was a great girl.

Yet, was that how he saw her? _A great girl_. Not a best friend. A partner. A co-conspirator.

The sex was great, but Danny usually had that area more than covered. He gave himself a light squeeze through the pocket of his shorts. Frowning, he realized he hadn't done the best job of cleaning up.

His annoyance was short-lived though. What had happened surprised him more than a little. And he couldn't stop thinking about this new wrinkle in his life.

Knowing Steve was there had given him the slightest thrill. Or zap. Or something. Which was weird because he'd never given Steve a single thought when it came to sex. Sure, he'd admired his partner's body, but _who didn't_? Anyone who took such care of themselves was a work of art in his book. And his Navy SEAL, crazy Neanderthal best friend was a superb specimen of humanity.

God that made his nuts hurt a little. It was too soon to be thinking so hard about sex. He and Amber's finale had been epic. He'd counted at least five orgasms from her. More than her normal two or three. Danny smiled at the thought. Didn't matter that he now felt a little raw and was going commando under his loose running shorts. No one could ever say he wasn't a considerate lover.

/././

Steve bounded down the steps, freshly showered and determined to put the misadventure of earlier behind him. He felt lighter than he had in a few days. He might go so far as admitting he felt refreshed. He'd responded to a stimuli and relieved himself of some stress. A perfectly normal thing to do.

He would head over to Danny's like nothing happened, blaming his tardiness on a phone call from his sister. His best friend would buy it. Mary had a habit of calling at odd times. He rehearsed the story in his head, wanting to get it straight before facing his favorite detective.

"Hey."

The familiar voice surprised the hell out him. Not something that happened very often. If ever.

"Danny, hey. I thought I was meeting you at your place?" He tried so hard to keep his face blank while his heart hammered away. If his partner only knew what he'd just done in the shower.

Danny gave him an odd half smile. "You did."

"I did?" Steve could barely breathe to say the words. He was a terrible liar when flustered.

"Meet me at my house. You did."

They stared at one another for a few seconds.

"You heard me." Steve chewed on his lip.

Danny just nodded. "I heard you pull up. You let yourself in..."

"Sorry, man."

"For what?"

"Interrupting?"

Danny blushed and Steve followed suit.

"You heard us?"

"I heard you."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. Of course Steve heard them. He had bat-like senses.

"She surprised me."

"Sounds like she did more than that." Steve wiggled his eyebrows. Wrong move. The face Danny made caused him to take a few steps back. He could really use a beer, and he was just about to offer his friend a drink when Danny just started babbling.

"Yea, she wanted to say good-bye. Amber- I mean Melissa. She came over. Before she left for the mainland. Business trip. She'll be gone two weeks. It's some kind of conference thing." He was having an out of body experience. He felt like he was watching himself ramble on from the ceiling. He wasn't sure what he might say next. Danny was grateful when Steve interrupted.

"I thought she left this afternoon."

Danny shrugged. "Her flight was changed at the last minute."

 _What more was there to say?_ His girlfriend stopped by to say good-bye and they ended up in bed. But Danny could not shut up. "Amber heard you, too. She tried to make a joke out of it."

Steve just keep staring straight ahead. Not sure if he should push. Danny looked so raw, so vulnerable in that moment.

"She asked if I wanted you to join us."

Steve faked a cough to cover his surprise, but Danny didn't buy it. He continued.

"I didn't answer fast enough. She punched me." He rubbed his arm with a wince. Steve wanted so much to reach out and touch him, turn that pain into something so much better.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Want a beer?"

Danny smiled like Steve had just said the best thing in the world. "Sure, that, my friend, sounds fantastic."

Steve headed for the kitchen, Danny at his heels. He threw the fridge door open a little too hard and everything on the door knocked together loudly. The curses under his breath only amped up his anxiety. He shoved a bottle into his partner's hands like it would save his life.

They went out back, needing the wide open space to diffuse the electrified tensionbetween them. They drank in silence for a few minutes, each man stealing glances at the other.

"So..." Danny tipped his beer, taking a slow sip. "Did you?"

Steve had been looking out over the water, trying not to think about anything. "Did I what?"

Danny was undeterred. "Want to join us."

"Did I want to join you? And Amber?"

"Stop repeating what I say. I know it's a stalling technique."

Steve couldn't form the words. _Yes, I wanted to join you._ Instead he bit his lip and turned away.

"Yea, okay." Danny set his beer down and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait." Steve snagged his friend's hand, anchoring him in place.

Danny stopped, but didn't turn to look at Steve. He didn't shake off his touch either.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to interrupt. I feel really bad about it."

"Wasn't your fault. We had plans."

"We still do." Steve let go of his partner. "Have plans."

Danny looked at him, confused. He rubbed his hand on his pants.

"The game. It's on in half an hour." Steve spoke softly, carefully.

"You still wanna watch it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, I can do that." Danny smiled and nodded. "The game would be nice. Yea..."

Steve grinned and jumped out of his chair. "I'll order a pizza."

"Where's your wallet?" Danny recoiled ever so slightly, feigning a frown. "Let me see it. I don't even think you _have_ a wallet, babe."

Steve squeezed best friend's shoulder and gave him the slightest shove. "Don't worry. I've got this."

/././

The lights were off, the television had been muted for the half time show. Steve was out in the kitchen grabbing another round of beers and more popcorn. This was in addition to a medium pizza, a handful of mini peppermint patties and an earlier bowl of popcorn. _Who knew sexual tension made you so hungry?_

"We never talk about it." Danny stared straight ahead, not really focusing on anything.

"What?" Steve juggled the beers and snacks, while looking at his friend, concerned by the change in his voice. Once the game started, they hadn't talked about anything except bad calls by the refs and whether or not they needed more beer.

"Sex."

"Sex?" Steve set the beers on coasters. He looked from the couch to the now empty recliner. Danny had moved while he was in the kitchen.

He scooted over when Steve moved closer."You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Steve sat beside his friend.

"Repeating what I say."

Steve closed his eyes. "Why would we talk about sex?"

"It's something guys do."

"Yea, maybe when we were teenagers." Steve wrinkled his nose and grabbed his drink.

Danny turned toward his partner. "So you never think about it?"

"Sex?" Steve couldn't make eye contact with his best friend. He drowned his anxiety in a big gulp of beer that dribbled down his chin.

"You're a goof, you know that? I start talking about sex and you get all-"

"All what?"

Danny waved his hands at Steve. "Look at yourself."

"What? I spilled some beer. It happens." Steve raised his voice, frustrated, impatient.

"Yea, okay."

Danny deflated. Steve had to do something to make it better.

"To answer your earlier question, Danny. No, I wouldn't want to join you and Amber." Steve licked his lips and waited a few breaths before continuing. He had to say something else. The wounded look on Danny's face hurt his chest. He needed desperately to fix this. "I would not want to join you because... I don't like to share."

* * *

 _ **Ohhhh greedy, greedy Steve. Don't you just love him? Thank you all so much for sticking around. I hope you're enjoying this... Special thanks to Tracey for keeping after me and giving me deadlines. I bet she's still surprised it worked! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A wave of emotions flashed through him. _What did Steve mean exactly?_ He didn't like to share _what?_ _Did he mean? Why would he say that?_ They were friends. That was it.

Danny couldn't open his mouth to say anything. All he could feel were his fingers gripping the edge of the couch.

"Danny..."

The sound of his name brought him back. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He didn't see Steve move closer but he felt every inch of him.

"Steve, please, just watch the game."

"But you're not."

"What?"

"You're not watching."

"I've been sitting here -"

"Your eyes are closed, Danny. You're not watching."

Danny shivered as Steve traced a line from his knee to midway up his thigh. He kept his eyes closed for what came next.

You didn't have that many firsts in life. And this wasn't one he'd ever expected to have. Not in a million years.

And he wanted to feel everything. He knew the visual might skew things. Now wasn't the time to giggle or back down.

He wanted this - what ever it was.

 _Steve not sharing._

"Danny..." His name again, the voice so close to his ear, the hand still on his thigh.

His world had been reduced to Steve's couch. The two of them just floating like there was simply nothing else in existence. This thought made his heart race because this was Steve. His best friend.

 _What the hell were they doing?_

The strange trip continued as the soft touch of lips on his neck lit a brush fire of goose bumps across his entire body. His gut reaction was to squirm away, but he wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was. Danny was so confused.

Steve read his mind. "Do you want this?"

Those wonderful lips now lingered along his jaw line, warm breath tickling his day old stubble, making his stomach flutter in fantastic ways.

"Do you want me, Danny?"

Steve branded him with a kiss just below his ear.

He couldn't _not_ respond. His answer was to turn into the face belonging to those lips. To rub cheek against cheek.

Danny still didn't open his eyes.

He scooted toward the edge of the couch. To adjust himself. He really wished he hadn't changed into pants.

Steve moved with him, sliding closer, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"Say it, Danny. Say you want me."

Danny did want his best friend. He thought he might cry or scream or simply explode. This was simply the craziest shit he'd ever felt. _Where did it come from? Why was this happening now?_

Steve must have seen the distress on his face because he pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything at all."

And they stayed like that through the next set of commercials. The game was over.

/././

Steve held his best friend in his arms. Unsure of what to do next. Maybe he should let him go. This was a mistake, a misfiring of nerves.

He'd overheard Danny and Amber, and something had snapped. Something had been rerouted accidentally. This feeling was all in his head. He hadn't been touched _like that_ for months. Except by his own hand. Hearing his partner having sex had unraveled something.

He shivered at the memory.

Danny tilted his head, twisting his body so the flickering light from the TV reflected in his eyes.

"No, I don't want this."

Steve stopped breathing. His whole body froze. _What was he doing_?

"Not like this, babe." Danny's voice was low, soft.

Now Steve closed his watering eyes. He didn't want the moment to end, no matter how misguided it was. And he sure as hell didn't want to cry.

"Steve, hey, look at me."

He couldn't look. The spell would break and Danny would leave.

"Come on. I know those wheels are turning."

He wouldn't do it. Steve wasn't ready.

"I'm not leaving you. We should talk."

Steve opened one eye. Danny smiled.

"Just hear me out, huh?"

Steve cleared his throat and straightened himself. Both eyes now wide open.

"I know it got to you. Me and Amber." Danny's next revelation muddled things a bit. "Knowing you were out there, well, it got to me too. You could have joined us. But I just...it's too..."

Steve put his arm up on the back of the couch. He couldn't bear touching Danny right then. He feared he was about to be rejected. Gently, knowing Danny.

"I can't cheat on Amber."

If Danny was thinking about cheating, that meant - Steve held his breath.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you, babe. God, I think I've lost my mind."

Danny's nervous laugh and shy smile went straight to his dick.

Steve squeezed the back of the couch so hard he felt the material tearing. He'd rather be leaving marks on something - or someone - else.

 _Why did Danny have to talk so much?_

 _Use those words to call Amber. Let her down easily._

Steve never felt so - possessive - so aggressive.

He shook it off and focused on breathing slowly, evenly.

"Hey, where did you go? Are you listening to me, Steven?"

He must have missed something because the tone of Danny's voice had gone from sensitive to pissy.

 _Shit._

"You weren't listening, were you?"

A quick jab to his side woke him up. His arm once innocently slung over the back of the couch now wrapped itself around Danny's neck, pulling his partner closer, and held him there in a firm grip. Danny squeaked. Just a little. He'd never admit it. But it made Steve smile.

"I _was_ listening, Danny."

"Uh huh." He didn't struggle, letting Steve manhandle him.

Steve gained some confidence. "You want me, but you don't want to cheat on Amber."

"Some other stuff too."

"Not important." Steve loosened his grip, giving Danny room to move.

They are nose to nose now. Going blind staring at each other in the near darkness.

Danny didn't respond so Steve tossed another line.

"So I won't kiss you now, you noble son of a bitch."

This got a chuckle from Danny.

Steve released his friend and was up off the couch in a split second.

"I swear you are a ninja, Steven."

"Navy SEAL. Get it right, Danny."

"Menace is more like it."

"No, you are the menace." Steve pushed on the bulge in his shorts.

"Serves you right." Before Steve could respond, Danny added. "You fucking voyeur."

"You left the door open."

"No I didn't."

"We had plans."

"You could have knocked, or say, rung the bell?"

"You could have hung a sock on the door."

" _Oh my god_. Get over here." Danny slapped the cushion.

Steve hung back, confused. "But you don't want to cheat on Amber."

"She already knows, babe."

"What?" He didn't hide the aggravated edge in his voice.

"Why would she suggest a threesome?"

"What? Oh. Really?"

"She knows how I feel about you."

"Then why the speech?"

"To drive you crazy. And maybe I'm stalling." Danny leaned back and threw both arms over the back of the couch.

"Wait. _How you feel about me_?" It finally dawned on Steve that he'd been played.

Danny nodded, holding back what promised to be a huge grin.

"How you feel? So you've felt something. For me?"

"Catch up, McGarrett."

Steve shook his head, nostrils flaring a little as he bit chewed his lip. Not sure if he wanted to punch his partner or kiss the daylights out of him.

"I wanted to tell the old lady from the stakeout we were gay."

"To keep our cover. I remember."

"I bought you a guitar. And you still didn't get it."

"Yea, well, thank you again. I love it."

Danny tilted his head, exhaling as he looked at the ceiling.

"I know you're emotionally stunted." He held up his hand before Steve could respond. "I know it's not your fault. But."

"You were with Amber. _Or Melissa_. Sorry." Steve crossed both arms over his chest. "You've always been with women. I've always been with women."

"Hey, what can I say? Love is blind." Danny shrugged.

Steve grinned. "You love me?"

"Love is also insane and a bad idea most of the time."

"You love me."

"We established that a year ago. Not big news."

Danny patted the couch again. Steve closed his eyes and bowed his head, remaining firmly planted a safe distance from his best friend.

"What? You're shy now? After you just felt me up?"

"Felt you up? That was your thigh."

"It was the intent. And you kissed my neck. And here too." Danny's fingers lingered over the spots where Steve had touched him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Intent? Stand down, detective."

"Only for you, babe."

"You are inc-"

"Incorrigible?" Danny stuck out his tongue.

"How did you?"

"I read your calendar. Nice gift by the way. Who gave it to you?"

"It was a trade."

"Trade?"

"One of Lou's kids gave it to him."

"What did you give him?"

"Well I guess it really wasn't a trade. He gave it to me." Steve chuckled. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of Lou."

"Why would I be jealous of Lou?"

"I hang out with him without you."

"Wow, way to ruin the mood."

"It's true." Steve flopped onto the couch beside Danny. "You're _jealous_."

He drew out the word jealous with a laugh.

And then he nearly tickled the piss right out of Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I'm killing you with the wait between chapters. You're gonna hate me even more by the end of this one...**_

* * *

Danny had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. His ribs ached. He was so gloriously in the moment.

At first words were easy.

"You're worse than Grace."

"You can tap out, if this is too much for you, buddy."

"Tap out? What are we doing?"

Steve's answer was to amp up his game, tickling with a vengeance.

Danny squirmed, unsuccessful at his mission to dislodge Steve's hand from his wrist. The one that was pinning him in place. "Stop, you animal."

Steve was inches from Danny's face, his breath warm and eyes dark, wild. "Make me, Danny."

His partner was heavy, and Danny wasn't used to wrestling with another man this way. Sure, he'd tussled with more than his share of bad guys over the years. This was different. Steve was everywhere, countering every move, determined to tickle the daylights out of him. Focused on winning whatever this was. Danny fought him, held him off the best he could.

He wasn't sure what they were doing. This deceptively playful show of violence and foreplay. Because Steve was not being gentle. He dug his fingers into Danny's ribs and under his arms, knowing he was sensitive almost everywhere. Reveling in his dominance.

It wasn't long before tickling turned into something else entirely.

Without warning, Steve got bored with his childish teasing and latched onto that spot where neck and shoulders meet with just the hint of teeth and a whole lotta suction. Danny groaned and grabbed Steve's ass in response, which surprised both of them. Their eyes met for one overheated second and then Steve pushed against him, grinding his erection into Danny.

Sprawled across the couch, with Steve spread out on top of him, Danny resisted the urge to wrap himself around the man. He knew he couldn't flip him from this position. As excited as he was, something needed to change. Underneath the thrill of wrestling with his partner, an undercurrent of terror raced through his body. He didn't like to be pinned; he needed to be in control just as much as Steve. Letting go felt like jumping off a cliff.

Danny was losing his mind. His T-shirt was hiked up, exposing his belly. Steve pressed down on him. His heart pounded. Every cell in his body was on fire.

It was suddenly too much and he needed to get away.

"Stop! Stop!" Danny let out a strangled giggle, biting back his discomfort and fear.

Steve froze. "Sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I got carried away. You just...I can't..."

Danny smiled at his friend's nervous babbling.

"No, no, it's okay. More than okay, really. God..." Danny ground into Steve to illustrate his point, his own cock now a throbbing metal rod.

"Then what?" Steve's breath was hot on Danny's neck, giving him chills.

"I gotta take a piss. Shitty timing, I know."

Steve grinned. "Then you don't want me to do this."

He licked Danny's neck, hand suddenly up his shirt, tweaking a nipple.

"Stop, you animal! Or you'll have a mess to clean up."

Steve pushed off Danny, releasing him. And he laughed. "Looks like you're gonna piss on the ceiling, buddy."

"Not funny." Danny rubbed his dick through his pants.

Steve held out his hand and pulled his partner to his feet.

True enough, Danny stood at the toilet, willing his erection to go down. He pinched his leg. Hard. Forcing himself to think unsexy thoughts. _God, it couldn't be anything Steve related._ Because that infuriating man was a few rooms away with a throbbing erection of his own, caused by Danny himself. He couldn't quite process that fact, and it certain didn't help his situation. His 4th grade teacher popped into his mind. She'd scared the shit out of him. She had a wart on her chin, and his sister swore it could talk. _God, his sisters._ Definitely not sexy thoughts. Which was good because he desperately needed to relieve himself.

After a few minutes, things got pointed in the right direction and he pissed for what felt like ten minutes.

"Damn beer." He muttered and then added fondly. "Fucking crazy partners."

/././

Steve lay back on the couch, arms behind his head. Avoiding touching himself. He'd really gotten worked up. The feel of Danny beneath him drove him practically insane. The raw power matching his own strength, the hard, muscular body. This was strange and unconquered terrain. His dick pulsed and somehow he grew even harder.

 _God_ he had to stop thinking about his partner. He didn't want to cum in his shorts. And not on the couch.

This feeling was electrifying. He didn't care about the consequences. They'd cross that bridge like they did all the others. Right now, he wanted to test out this newfound feeling. Take Danny for a test drive. _Because damn was he hard._ And he knew Danny was too. He felt every inch of Danny's rock solid cock rubbing against him. He wanted to memorize that feeling. And he hadn't spied a waistband peeking out either.

Danny was going commando.

Steve grinned and glanced down at himself. He jumped up off the couch, stripping down to nothing and then throwing only his shorts back on. He'd give his partner a little surprise. He stuffed his boxers under the cushions.

The toilet flushed, and he could hear the sink running. Danny was headed his way. He tried to look casual, and in his haste, forgot to fully fasten his shorts.

/././

Some of the twinkle had gone from Danny's eyes when he reappeared.

"Hey, you alright?"

Danny sat in the recliner. "Fine."

"You sure?"

He rubbed his neck. "Yea I'm sure, babe."

Steve sat up, taking a good look at his friend. "You're tense. Let me help you."

Danny hesitated.

"I won't bite, partner."

"Funny, because I seem to remember you doing just that." Danny flashed a smile.

"And you liked it." Steve pinned his best friend with just a look. Neither of them breathed for a few seconds.

Danny broke first, eyes dropping to the floor. "What are we doing?"

"Stop thinking."

"Seriously? This is important." Danny's raised voice seemed to echo in the quiet house.

Steve tilted his head, keeping his face soft, hoping only to soothe and reassure. "You're over thinking this. Let me work out those knots. Please."

Danny eased himself onto the couch, and Steve slid across the cushions, basically enveloping his friend as he moved into position. At first he just rubbed Danny's shoulders and upper back, smoothing out the thin fabric of his shirt, adding a little squeeze here and there. He dared not touch him skin to skin. _Not yet_. Using more pressure as he went, Steve gradually got rougher until Danny groaned.

"This ok?"

"Yea." Danny's voice was rough and low. Pretty much not even a word so much as a sound of approval. _Pleasure._

Steve squeezed harder and Danny got louder.

"You keep that up, partner." Steve leaned in and kissed Danny's neck. "And I just might cum right here."

"Steven...keep going." Danny bent over, bracing himself on the coffee table. "Feels good."

Steve continued his massage, his hands wandering farther and farther south. Until..

Danny jumped to the next cushion. "Jeez! Warn me."

"You didn't tell me you weren't wearing underwear."

"Like that's a topic we discuss." Danny tugged on his shirt, stretching it over his pants.

Steve just grinned.

"And that doesn't mean you can -" Danny straightened, glaring at Steve. "That doesn't mean you stick your finger down my ass crack. You caveman. Can't believe they call you Smooth Dog."

Steve laughed. "I barely touched you."

Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry. I overreacted. Not used to being touched there. Not by you."

"No, I'm sorry. I went too far. Let me finish, man."

"No, I'm fine. It's okay, really." Danny moved closer to Steve. "I feel like some nervous kid. What are we doing anyway?"

"You keep asking me that."

"Well..." Danny waved his hand. "What -"

Steve cut him off "-are we doing?"

"Because I'm miles from my comfort zone. I don't know -"

"I think we'll figure it out."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Danny chuckled. "Sure you're okay with this?

"Yea. I'm sure." Steve put his hand on Danny's thigh.

"Don't look at me like it's Christmas morning."

Steve rolled his eyes but his grin didn't budge.

"Or like I'm a big juicy steak."

Now Steve burst out laughing.

"This does not turn me on, Steven."

Steve bit his lip and tried so hard to keep from laughing.

He was not successful.

"I mean it. Stop it. And please, no more tickling."

"Or what, Danny? Because I think you are enjoying this." Steve nudged Danny's groin.

"You and your magic hands."

Steve rubbed those fabulous hands together and grabbed Danny's face, leaning toward him.

"I don't..." Danny shivered. "I usually don't do this on the first date."

"This is more like date 100, Danny. And I'm just gonna kiss you. If you'll let me." Steve let his hands fall into his lap. "I mean...if you want...we don't have to..."

"Steven..." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and then ruffled his hair. "Would you just kiss me and shut up? Before I uh get another kink in my neck."

"Yea, I think I can do that." Steve smiled, nodding. His focus kept flitting from Danny's mouth to his eyes. Now he'd have a sure-fire way to shut his partner up. If this...worked out. Steve laughed again.

"What did I tell you about laughing?"

"It's just...right now...it's perfect. We aren't...we-"

"Yea, I think we are, babe." Danny pulled Steve the rest of the way. Noses bumped first and their smiles grew larger.

They pressed their foreheads together, and at first they were content to simply breathe as one and then the need to taste took over.

"Please don't let me fall, Danny."

"You know I won't, Steve."

Tension melted and mouths opened. Danny ran his hands through Steve's hair turning his head so his tongue could probe deeper. Steve responded hungrily, matching his partner. Danny dug his fingernails into Steve's scalp, pulling him closer. Both men now panting. Danny switched gears and kissed a trail across Steve's jaw to his ear where he sucked and then blew a breath lightly across the tender skin before kissing again and again. Knowing already this was one of his partner's spots.

"Fuck, I'm lightheaded." Steve chuckled and pulled away.

He let his head fall backwards, opening himself to his friend, moaning. In response, Danny used a little teeth with his next touch, working his way slowly down Steve's neck, nibbling and sucking.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and bit his neck in retaliation, then tugged on his ear lobe before whispering. "Just tell me what to do."

"Hold me. Fuck me. Kiss me. I can't decide."

"God Danny, you just don't know. I've pushed it down for so long."

"What are you saying? I know you love me, Steven."

"So I'm Steven now. Is that our thing?" He grinned, his thumb tracing his partner's chin catching his bottom lip with his feather light touch. "Should I call you Daniel?"

Danny smiled and looked away for a second. The rush of emotion making his eyes water. His voice low as he chuckled his reply. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Danno then."

"Anything but that. Not... _now_."

"Yea, you're right." Steve's hand drifted down his friend's body, his eyes flashed just the slightest bit of uncertainty. "I wanna touch you. But I'm not even sure what to do."

"Man of action doesn't know what to do?" Danny immediately regretted the jab.

Steve looked away.

"Hey, I'm teasing. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do here either, babe. I'm used to different equipment." Danny smiled. "At least we know what we like. We can start there. You can't be that different from me."

Steve nodded.

"Then look at me, Steve. Come on. I've known you for too many years. If we're gonna -"

"If we're gonna what, Danny?"

Danny shifted closer and leaned into Steve, kissing his shoulder.

"Experiment? Explore?"

Steve remained tense.

"What happened, babe? You were all hot and bothered before."

"I'm scared, okay? I don't wanna ruin us."

"Okay." Danny gave Steve's knee a squeeze. He knew how huge that admission was for his partner. He gave him an out. "Then we can stop this right now, and I can go home."

"That's not what I want."

"Show me what you want."

Steve took Danny's hand and moved it to his own dick, pushing up against it. Danny cupped Steve's erection gently, fingers slipping under his shorts to touch warm flesh.

"More. Harder."

Danny stroked Steve, tracing the rock hard outline. He applied more pressure just as his partner requested. Steve began moving with him, thrusting into his grip.

"Kiss me, Danny. Please. I just...need..."

He couldn't finish his sentence with Danny's tongue in his mouth. Relaxing, he let Danny slide on top of him. Steve closed his eyes, still moving in time with his partner's slow and steady strokes. He ran one hand through Danny's hair while the other dipped under his friend's waistband, squeezing his ass. Didn't seem like either man could get enough of the other.

After a few minutes, Danny pulled away, out of breath. Hair a tussled mess. Eyes several shades darker as he caught Steve's concerned eyes.

Danny rubbed his cheek, surprised at how much another man's stubble turned him on. "Do you have any, you know...slippery stuff?"

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Steve seemed lost so Danny rambled.

"What do you use when you...by yourself..."

"When I jerk off?" Steve all but growled.

"Yea. That." Danny's face burned bright.

"You wanna watch?"

"Maybe. I mean...yea." Danny bit his bottom lip.

Steve reached down, grabbing his dick, and gave himself a few tugs.

"Shit." Danny's hand went to his own crotch.

"Can't handle it, huh?" Steve smirked.

Without hesitation Danny slipped his hand over Steve's. "Oh I can handle it...if you can."

"Then let's take this upstairs. _Partner_."

Their eyes met and neither spoke. Steve broke first, giving Danny just the slightest twitch of a smile. He simply turned and headed for his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy the ride, folks. You might need a shower after this one...or a good stiff...drink...**_

* * *

Danny walked up the stairs in a trance. His erection flagged just a little as his knee gave him a twinge of pain. Steve never turned around. Danny watched his ass, wanting to reach out and pull on those half done up shorts. He was afraid to break the spell.

Steve switched on lights as he went though Danny knew the way. He'd been upstairs before, but never for anything like this. Nerves almost got the best of him. Until he reached the doorway to Steve's room.

His best friend stood in the dim light, shirt gone. Shorts still hanging off his hips. Still as aroused as hell. Danny's dick jumped a little.

 _They were doing this. Now. In Steve's bed._

Danny stepped forward and into his partner's arms. Steve's hands were on him immediately, tilting his chin to give him a quick peck on the lips, squeezing his shoulder. Danny closed his eyes and let his best friend's voice wash over him.

"Let me take care of you, Danny. You take care of everyone." Steve wasn't so much talking to him as he was just rambling as he stripped his partner. First his socks, and he joked about him wearing socks in Hawaii. Then he pulled the shirt over Danny's head, running his hand through his chest hair and kissing his forehead. "Let me look at you."

Danny chuckled. A surprised, uncomfortable sound. Like he wanted to pull away but couldn't. He wasn't used to so many compliments or such reverence.

"I'd die for you, Danny."

"Is that supposed to be a come on?" He pushed away and caught Steve's eyes. "Because-"

"Stop it. This is me." Steve paused, fingers caught in the belt loops of Danny's pants. He pulled his partner closer. As he undid the buttons and zipper, he followed the pants to the floor. Until he was staring at Danny's dick.

"Please don't give it a name." Danny pulled Steve's hair a little, chuckling.

Steve didn't laugh. He devoured. The shock knocked Danny backwards, his ass hitting the bed with a bounce. Somehow Steve did not lose contact. He continued sucking and licking.

"Holy...stop...I want this to last..." Danny tried to sit up, hands on Steve's shoulders, fingernails digging in. He struggled to get his legs untangled from his pants as he bucked against Steve's advances.

One big hand pushed Danny until he was flat on his back, not moving. Steve pulled off just to utter one word.

"Stay."

He cupped Danny's balls, gently rolling the tender skin between his fingers. Ever careful. He took Danny into his mouth again. Deeper this time. Illustrating he had very little gag reflex.

After a couple minutes, he pulled away, catching his breath. Watching his partner. Danny's eyes were closed and Steve could tell his friend was fighting to relax.

"Easy, man. Relax. I've got you. Tell me to stop if it's too much."

Getting no response, Steve knelt on the floor, kissing a path up Danny's thigh until his balls were in his mouth. Hands taking over, stroking and pulling his friend's cock. The soft glide of skin on skin would work for now but his eyes darted around the room. He usually took care of himself in the shower. Easier to clean up the mess. Efficient.

He would use what was on hand. Friction and spit. He didn't need anything fancy anyway. Not today. _Would there be another time?_ Now was not the time to speculate. Now was the time to enjoy.

Danny lay just at the edge of the bed, perched like he could slide off any second. He'd given up struggling, his hands gripped the sheets, pushing against the mattress. Working with Steve, thrusting into his mouth. Responding with sounds that went beyond words, fueling and encouraging Steve's actions. When finally he freed his legs, Danny pushed up against his friend with renewed vigor. Writhing. Growling.

Steve pulled away to take a few breaths. He rocked back on his heels, giving himself a few strokes. _Shit, he wasn't far off._ One hand still worked Danny's dick. The sight was incredible and he had to have more.

He grabbed one of his friend's ankles, throwing it over his shoulder as he moved in closer. Giving Danny a few seconds to tell him if this wasn't okay. Their eyes met and all Steve saw was wanton desire. And trust. Peppered with the obligatory sarcastic remark.

"Not a contortionist, Steven." Danny grumbled affectionately.

The exact words were lost on Steve, but they were a sign to continue. All is well if Danny had a certain tone. Like the one he had right now. Joking and fond. Because Steve knew his friend. He let the loving snark guide him.

He spread his friend's legs just a bit. Now Steve had the best view. Throbbing cock, balls tight, puckered asshole all framed by a swirl of curly fuzz. This was just...not what he expected. He wanted to put his mouth everywhere but he wasn't sure if Danny would let him. Wasn't sure of anything. _How far should they go?_ This was insanity. His whole world shifted.

"God Danny. You do work out." Steve kissed Danny's inner thigh letting his tongue draw a circle before sucking hard enough to leave a red mark. He slid his hands around the firm muscle of Danny's ass and squeezed. Then he traveled north. Kissing, licking and sucking. Hands caressing and massaging and squeezing. He wanted to fuck Danny. He wanted all of him.

Danny hissed. "Never said...never said I didn't work out."

"I know. I'm a jerk." Steve kissed Danny's belly, tongue snaking into his belly button making Danny arch against him.

He moved back to his prime target and resumed his mission. Sucking Danny off.

And it didn't take much longer. He shifted his focus for just a second, catching Danny's wild eyes just as they slammed shut and Danny pounded the bed with his fists before reaching for Steve. Running his hands up and down Steve's arms until he intertwined their hands.

"Steve!" He shouted a warning.

And Steve pulled off, chest heaving, watching his friend. _Fascinated. Awestruck_. He just watched. Sure he'd seen his share of porn. He seen another man cum before, but this was better. _He'd done this_. Grinning, he kissed Danny's cock with a gentle swirl of his tongue, tasting him just a little. He was curious, but still so out of his element.

Danny shuddered through the aftershocks. Smile melting into every corner of his face. Steve was so overcome, he collapsed beside his partner.

Needing the connection again, Steve reached for his friend, smacking his hand right in a warm puddle. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up.

"I'm into trying new things and all, but -" Danny grumbled. "Never gonna be into cum play."

"And you know someone who is?"

"Not gonna answer that. Do you have something?" Danny watched Steve with one eye open. "Shit I didn't think about cleanup."

"Lucky I'm prepared." Steve grabbed the first thing he could find.

"Hey, that's my shirt!"

"You can borrow one of mine. Calm down." Steve didn't wait. He mopped up what he could. "This is as good as it gets. Sorry, buddy."

"Stop that's good for now, babe. We aren't done yet." Danny took a deep breath, running his fingers through Steve's hair before whispering in his ear. "Just give me a minute."

/././

Danny lay flat on his back, still recovering. His heart still pounding. He could only move his eyes.

And he desperately needed to see his partner. Make sure he was alright.

Steve's hand was on his own dick, squeezing as he thrust into the wrinkled comforter. Danny groaned and rolled his friend's direction.

"Uh you're a bit over dressed, babe." He kissed his partner's chest. "Those shorts have to go."

Steve flashed a grin and hissed as Danny slid his hand into his shorts, running his fingers through the hair there before cupping Steve's balls.

"Take them off. Now."

Their eyes met and Steve nodded before whispering. "Yes sir."

He slid the shorts down his legs and kicked them off.

"Very good." Danny kissed Steve's neck. "Now let's keep this going."

Danny nibbled along Steve's jaw line making his partner shiver and push against him. Their mouths met and Steve bit Danny's bottom lip. In response, Danny grabbed Steve's ass and ground into him, feeling his friend's growing erection against his own hyper-sensitive cock. He pushed aside his own feelings and focused on Steve.

"It's alright, babe. Let me." Danny gave Steve a slow stroke with one hand. "Close your eyes."

Steve obeyed, but he wasn't quiet. Danny bent low and kissed Steve's dick, swirling his tongue and sucking on the tip. Steve's eyes fluttered open for just a second or two as he flinched, gasping with pleasure and surprise. Danny's name whispered over and over until he was silent again.

"That's right. Tell me what you like."

Danny mouthed Steve's erection, memorizing the landscape. Paying close attention to which movements brought the most moans and shudders from his partner. He watched Steve's face, fascinated, as his expression changed from one breath to the next.

Still stroking Steve's swollen dick languidly, he leaned in to kiss his friend's half open mouth.

Changing position to take some pressure off his knee, Danny didn't lose contact with Steve, running his hands over his body, raking fingernails at times. He chanted his partner's name.

"Mmmm...you..." Steve pulled his arm up, covering his eyes, panting into his own skin.

Danny recognized his friend's need. "You can touch me, you know."

Steve grabbed Danny's leg and then found Danny's back with a big wide open hand gliding down to Danny's ass. The touch was gentle but firm, fingertips following the natural curve.

"So...you're an ass man?" Danny chuckled, shifting a little to give Steve better access.

His next stop was Steve's nipples. He sucked and tweaked them. So different than what he was used to with his other partners. His brain ground to a halt for a second and he realized. He'd never look at the word _partner_ the same again. _Had they always been this way?_ So close ... yet so far away. Until tonight. Danny wanted more.

"Move with me, Steven." He breathed on Steve's rock hard cock. "Fuck my mouth. You won't hurt me."

Steve bent his knees and did just what Danny asked, thrusting hesitantly. They continued for a few seconds, each learning the other's limits. Then Danny sucked hard on the up stroke.

Steve twitched and groaned. "Do that again."

His hands were in Danny's hair, holding him in place.

Danny obeyed, doing his best to give Steve what he needed.

One hand drifted to Steve's ass, squeezing and caressing, fingers sliding to his asshole, exploring but not pushing too far too fast.

Steve thrust hard into his mouth, making him gag the slightest and his reaction was to swallow. This excited Steve even more, and he grunted as he pushed too far again. Murmured apologies melted into moans of pleasure.

Danny hummed as he continued, hoping to soothe his friend. He was getting the hang of this. Enjoying it even, and they moved together, time a blur. Reality somewhere else.

Until Steve tapped Danny's shoulder and his rhythm slowed. Becoming less coordinated.

Danny pulled off leaving a trail of saliva as he continued to strip Steve's cock with both hands.

Steve's eyes were still closed. His face a mask of concentration right on the edge of tripping over into pure bliss. Almost Aneurysm Face. He was holding back.

Danny kissed Steve's chest and listened to his friend's heart beating. "You can let go, Steve."

And Steve did.

Danny held on as he felt Steve tense, determined to work his friend til the end. Knowing instinctively to be gentle. His eyes were glued to Steve's pulsing dick as he came all over his belly. He was lost in his trance until his partner grabbed him, pulling him close so he could kiss his bare shoulder and call his name.

Still a little lost and out of breath, Danny smiled as he released his friend. He used a clean corner of his discarded T-shirt to wipe Steve's belly. Wasn't the best job but it would do for now.

He flopped back on the bed and sighed. They lay there for a few minutes, silent except for their labored breathing as each came down from the experience. Danny jumped when Steve's hand found his and squeezed. Their bliss bubble had broken.

Danny suddenly felt sticky and tired. "Wanna shower?"

"Sleep." Steve groaned.

"I'm gonna grab one."

"Be my guest." He didn't have to add the obvious. _You know where everything is._ Steve was gone, zoned out.

Slipping out of bed, Danny felt like he'd left something behind. Not anything that he'd miss. But a small part of himself had dislodged and he'd never get it back. No matter what happened after tonight, things between him and Steve would not be the same. For better or for ill, he couldn't say. To his surprise, that concern slid away even before the water hit him.

Danny stood in the shower, hands braced against the wall, letting warm streams wash over him. Body vibrating. He felt good. Exhausted.

For once, he kept his shower within Steve's limits. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked up to see Steve in the bathroom doorway. Still naked and half smeared with cum. Cheeks pink and eyes sleepy. The goofy grin on his face just about dropped Danny dead right there.

"Shower." Steve mumbled as he pushed past his friend.

"Yea - okay - I'm gonna -" Danny gestured toward the door.

"Stay?"

 _Who could resist those eyes?_

Danny smiled. "Not leaving."

"Gimme a minute." Steve was already in the shower, water running again.

Danny sat on the bed, smoothing the covers and sheets absentmindedly. He'd tugged on his boxers but hadn't felt like rooting through Steve's closet for a new shirt. He could do that later.

Steve was true to his word - back in a minute.

"Sleep with me?"

"Sure, why not? I hope you don't steal the covers."

"You better not kick me." Steve jabbed Danny in the arm playfully.

"Which side?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Huh, figured you had a side."

"Nope, no side." Steve tossed an extra pillow at his partner. "Sleep, Danny."

"Yea. Good night."

/././

Danny woke some time later, ocean in his ears. For a moment he was confused. This wasn't his bed. _Why could he hear the water?_

 _Steve_. He was in Steve's bed. And this was like Star Trek. A new frontier.

He smiled and nuzzled into the pillow. The pillow that smelled like his best friend.

Steve was still asleep, deeply from the sound of his breathing. Danny was wide awake.

He slid out of bed, mindful of every move. He didn't want to disturb his partner.

He knew he was done sleeping for the night. Fooling around with your best friend wasn't the magical panacea for insomnia. There was no use lying there only to stare at the ceiling. Infomercials and coffee were calling his name.

But his mind was easy. No regrets. No worries at all. He watched Steve from the doorway, wanting to touch him again. Restraining himself from doing just that. He didn't want to be selfish. His hand went to his own dick and he adjusted himself.

With a contented sigh, Danny turned and crept downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for reading. Extra glitter and gumdrops ...seriously...don't ask! :-)... to those who've left comments too. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this lovely little story.**_

* * *

The bed was empty and he was naked.

Those were the first things Steve registered.

He stretched and pulled on his shorts. Noticing the pants and socks on the floor in a pile by the bed, he smiled.

 _Danny hadn't left._

Steve needed to find him to gauge the rest of his life. Because what they did - it could be a seismic shift. Or no big deal. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He padded down the steps in his bare feet. Pausing close to the bottom, he surveyed the room, something clenching his heart like a vice for a few seconds.

His partner sat on the couch, hair in his face, remote in his hand. He'd fallen asleep watching the TV on mute. Steve always wondered what Danny'd done with the headphones he bought for him. They'd lingered on the coffee table for a few weeks, and then they'd simply disappeared. He thought about them sometimes. Danny had been so sweet about using them, and then he'd found his own place.

Steve watched his friend from the steps. He wasn't worried to find him out of bed. This was normal behavior because Danny didn't sleep much, and right about now, normal was good. He didn't want anything else. Normal meant they were still friends. What they'd done hadn't changed that one fact. It might alter life as they knew it otherwise, but he still had Danny. Friend and partner.

And that was what mattered.

/././

"Spying on people while they sleep is creepy." Danny didn't have to open his eyes to know Steve was there.

"Not spying."

Danny yawned and smiled. "Come over here. Sit. Please. You're making me nervous."

Steve chewed on his lip but didn't move.

"Hey I'm still here. We're okay, right?"

"Yea, we're okay."

"Then get over here."

"Since you asked nicely." Steve ran down the rest of the steps and threw himself at Danny.

"No tickling! No tickling!"

"Aw, come on, you're no fun."

Steve had Danny smooshed on his side, mercilessly attacking him.

Danny retaliated by slipping his hand into Steve's shorts.

"Hey that's not fair." Steve whined.

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Who said anything about fair, babe?"

Their eyes locked and Steve leaned in for a quick kiss which Danny returned.

When they finally came up for air, Danny wiggled for some space, a determined look stopping Steve from going in for a second round. He clearly had something to say.

 **"** Did you take off your underwear while I was taking a piss?"

Still looming over his partner, Steve ran his hand through Danny's hair, fluffing it up. Clearly dodging the question.

"Last night, Steven. Remember?"

Still nothing from Steve.

Danny sat up straight, giving his friend a light shove. He pulled a pair of boxers from between the cushions and waved them in Steve's face. "I found these stuffed under the cushion."

Steve cracked a smile and then looked at the floor, both hands now in his own lap.

"You did." Danny shook his head, trying in vain to keep a straight face. "Can't say I'm unhappy that you did."

"Yea?"

"You are a jerk, you know that?"

"No I'm not. I'm prepared."

"You taking off your boxers and then putting your shorts back on is being prepared?"

"I didn't want you to feel left out." Steve shrugged.

"What? How is that even an argument? Wait. How did you know I was -"

"When we were - when I was tickling you. I noticed."

"You noticed. And decided to join me?"

Steve nodded, smug grin.

"Could be one of your smartest moves, babe."

"Yea?" Steve scooted close to Danny, leaning against him with all of his weight.

"You big lug." Danny threw his arm around his partner. "What am I going to-"

Steve cut him off with a kiss, hands on Danny's face bracketing him in place.

They broke apart smiling at each other for a few breaths. Both digesting this new thing between them.

"You owe me a shirt."

"Give me a minute."

Steve shot off the couch and ducked into the hall, reappearing before Danny could say a word.

"Just did laundry."

"Hey, that's my shirt. I thought I lost it."

"You left it here."

"And you decided to keep it?"

Steve held the shirt close to his chest but didn't answer Danny.

"Well give it to me, you idiot."

"I kinda like this look." Steve reached for Danny but didn't touch him.

"Mind outta the gutter, Steven. It's morning and I need some coffee."

"Not into morning sex then?"

"Didn't say that. And what makes you think we're gonna do it again?"

Steve's face fell just a bit. But he bit back the flash of disappointment and uncertainty.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

Steve didn't respond. He wasn't looking Danny in the eyes.

"Come on. I was joking. Can you please sit down?"

Steve obeyed but kept some distance between them.

"Steve...babe..." Danny tilted his head with a hint of a smile. He was cautious and hopeful and a hundred other things. Worry was not part of the menu today. "Hey, you can tell me anything. If we're gonna do this..."

"I love you." Steve said the words like they were the answer to everything.

 _Maybe they were._

Danny's eyes watered and he bit his bottom lip, giving Steve a slow nod. "I love you too."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"You're about to."

"Details."

"They're important."

Danny chuckled as his best friend leaned in.

"Life or death." Steve kissed Danny's neck. Then his jaw line, lingering so he could blow on his partner's ear.

"You're a lunatic." Danny turned into his friend's advances, shivering.

Steve grinned, lips brushing against Danny's cheek as he spoke. "But you love me."

"I know. I do. This isn't anything new." Danny paused, huffing out his next breath in an amused little snort. "Scratch that. This is very new."

The dazed look reappeared on Steve's face as he pulled away from his partner. "What ever this is. What ever we are now..."

His voice drifted leaving in its wake an uncomfortable silence.

"We're adults, Steve. Just because we fooled around doesn't mean we're going steady. Unless..." Danny made sure he had Steve's eyes as he rubbed his thigh. "You know how I feel about you. Last night was-"

Steve gave him half a smile, fighting his eagerness, the light in his eyes again. "Last night was great, Danny."

"Yea, it was."

"So."

"So."

"We can do it again. If you want."

"Sure. Okay. If I want. Or if you want. Because I _want_."

"To do it again?"

"Coffee first though. Lots of coffee." Danny yawned.

Steve laughed and pulled his best friend to his feet. "A swim would be better."

"Says you." Danny rolled his eyes.

"And I'm right. It's all about the endorphins, Daniel."

"Endorphins. Well, I can give you endorphins."

Danny grabbed Steve and kissed him. Just a light nip, but it did the trick.

"You could be on to something." Steve licked his lips.

"So no swim this morning?"

"Didn't say that."

"Then what, Steven?"

"Come back to bed and find out."

They were halfway up the stairs, bodies entangled and clothes already gone when their phones buzzed simultaneously from the coffee table. Both knew it was work calling.

"Fuck..." Danny groaned as he sat on a step, dragging Steve down with him.

"Looks like this will have to wait, partner. Duty calls."

* * *

 _ **Whaaaaaaaat? I did not just leave it there...oh snap I did! Let your wonderful imaginations fill in the gaps...**_

 _ **Until our next thrill ride...**_


End file.
